A turbine engine typically includes a compressor section, a combustor section and a turbine section. The compressor section is driven by the turbine section through a shaft. Air entering the compressor section is compressed and delivered into the combustion section where it is mixed with fuel and ignited to generate a high-energy exhaust gas flow. Seals are provided between static components and the rotating components to separate regions of high and low pressure gas, liquid or temperatures.
A seal assembly includes a fixed part that supports an annular seal that interfaces with the rotating component. The seal component can be supported within a fixed housing or static portion of the engine proximate a rotating shaft or rotor. The annular seal seals radially against the rotating shaft or rotor component and axially against the fixed housing. A radial gap between the fixed housing and the rotating shaft does not experience wear like other portions of the annular seal. Uneven wear on a sealing face of the annular seal can result in premature degradation and may influence overall engine performance.
A relief cut within the radial gap reduces the uneven wear, but can result in a degradation of seal performance. Moreover, the performance of the seal can be detrimentally influenced by uneven pressures along the sealing surfaces.
Engine manufacturers continually seek improvements in engine performance, thermal efficiency as well as durability and maintenance efficiencies.